The Queens
by magickat
Summary: More changes, again! This isn't really set in any specific time frame. No, Not anymore! It is about the Charmed Ones and their daughters living the lives of royalty and witches. And also kicking butt of course!
1. The introduction

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's parents ruled the country Piara. When the girls came of age, their parents married each of them off to the kings of one of the four neighboring countries. Prue was married to King Henry of Galasia; Piper was married to King George of Arcainia; Phoebe was married to King James of Spigalia; and Paige was married to King Louis of Lanaria. Each of the four sisters had one daughter, and shortly after each birth, the king would die. Prue had Julia; Piper had Andrea; Phoebe had Gwyneth; and Paige had Issabella. The princesses each had a nickname - Julia was Jules, Andrea was Andy, Gwyneth was Gwyn, and Issabella was Izzy.  
  
There was one thing that the sisters did not know though: all the kings, queens, princes, and princesses were all granted powers at birth by either the Elders or the Source. Their parents were given powers from the Elders, as were the four neighboring kings. The two countries surrounding Piara, Spigalia, Galasia, Lanaria, and Arcainia had kings who were granted powers from the Source.  
  
The four girls also had a brother, Mathew, who became the King of Piara when their parents died. The girls knew that he would become king, but they didn't know that he would switch over to dark magic as soon as he became king. One last thing the girls did not know was that Paige's father was not the king of Piara, but he was the Queen's whitelighter. So, Paige, who happened to not be pure royal blood, had some powers of a whitelighter combined with her witch powers, and, because she was not pure blood as he sisters were, she was not a Charmed One like her sisters unless one of them died, yet she still had powers. All four sisters were raised the same, were taught the same, and were treated the same because even the King of Piara thought he was Paige's real father. The only three that knew who Paige's real father was were the Queen, her whitelighter, and the girl's brother Mathew. 


	2. Andrea's Powers

Andrea's Powers  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" cried Andrea.  
  
"Andy, can't you see that I am talking to your Aunt Prue," said Piper.  
  
"But Mommy!" said Andrea.  
  
"Not now."  
  
"But Mommy, this involves you and Auntie Prue! It's really important!" exclaimed Andrea.  
  
"Maybe we should see what she wants," said Prue with a glimmer in her eye. "It probably is important."  
  
"Okay, fine, whatever," said Piper in a stressed tone.  
  
So Piper, Prue, and Andrea left the parlor into the hall where Piper and Prue say a tall blonde man standing frozen in the doorway.  
  
"Oh.my.gosh." said Piper. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"  
  
"I didn't know I could," replied Andrea sheepishly.  
  
Piper then made a small sweep with the hand and the man became unfrozen.  
  
".per!" said the man, "okay, what happened?"  
  
"Sorry, Leo, but Andrea here must have been startled when you orbed in here and she froze you," said Piper.  
  
"So she does have powers doesn't she?" said Leo. "I told you so."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You did. I guess she does," Piper confessed.  
  
"Cool."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, Leo, will all of the girls have powers?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yes," said Leo, "they will."  
  
Leo, Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige were all sitting around the fire in Piper's waiting room. Andrea could see all of their movements from her hiding spot behind the wall. It was her turn to spy, and she didn't want to be noticed. As Leo said those fatal words, Andrea let out a small squeak from her spot.  
  
"What was that?" said Paige jumping up from her chair.  
  
"It was probably just a mouse," said Piper. "We have those here you know."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
Andrea got up and started racing for the crack between the walls in which she had gotten into the hiding spot. She had heard all the information that she needed and she was in a hurry to relay it back to her cousins. As she was running, the floor creaked and Paige jumped up again.  
  
"Okay, that time I know I heard something."  
  
"Its probably nothing, you really need to stop worrying," said Phoebe.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We're all going to have powers," said Andrea excitedly when she got back to her three cousins. She was panting so hard that no one understood her.  
  
"Slow down. What did you say?" asked a small blonde girl.  
  
"We're all going to have powers."  
  
"Really?" piped up the blonde girl again, her green eyes twinkling with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, Izzy, didn't you listen," said the dark headed girl beside her.  
  
"You don't have to act so mean Gwyn, it was only a question," said Andrea.  
  
"Yeah, Gwyn. You should act more like your mother, Aunt Phoebe," said Issabella.  
  
"You don't have kill her guys," said a black haired girl who came into the room after Andrea made her announcement. "I mean, she's only one girl."  
  
"Always standing up for the second oldest aren't you Julia. You are the oldest, so I guess you would, but she was being mean," said Andrea.  
  
"Yeah, well bite me," said Gwyn.  
  
"I wonder who will get their powers next. I kinda think I will because I am the oldest, but you never know. I mean, I'm almost nine and I haven't even had a surge of any type of Powers. But, maybe, I'm just not cut out to be a witch. You never know, I could be powerless for the rest of my life. You guys will. I mean, Andrea, you already have your powers and you're the second youngest of us. It just doesn't make sense. My mom is probably one of the most powerful because she is the oldest. I just wish I had a sign."  
  
"Don't worry Jules, they'll come, I know they will. I mean, they can't just leave one of us out. We wouldn't be powerful enough. Plus, Leo did say that we will all get powers, didn't he? And he couldn't have made a mistake because he said that They said so. It's not like They could lie to him. For some reason, I think They don't have the ability to lie. And Leo would have made sure if they said 'only three' or 'all.' It's kinda hard to mistake the two, ya know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah Andy, I guess you're right," said Julia sullenly.  
  
"Jules, they'll come, trust me." 


	3. The Phony Powers

(In Galasia.Prue's Castle)  
  
"Mum, can't we go back? I miss my cousins," said Julia from across the table.  
  
"No.we can't.we have to.uhh.look after the country," said Prue.  
  
"They were sitting at the dining table eating dinner while Prue informed of Julia about what happened at Piper's palace the previous day. She had just gotten to the part where Leo told them that their daughters had powers.  
  
"Look.Jules.honey.sweetheart, we can't go back.not yet.not until we find out what your powers are and why you and your cousins are getting them at such a young age.and why now.Leo won't tell us.He says that we aren't s'posed to know until later," explained Prue.  
  
"But.it's not like I'm dangerous.am I?" asked Julia.  
  
"We don't know that yet. That's one of the things we have to find out." Prue looked up at her daughter and noticed tears welling up in her eyes, "Look sweetie, your cousin froze my.uh.our whitelighter today. That is the power she got from Aunt Piper. For all we know, she could have blown Leo up. You could get telekinesis or astral projection from me. Your father has.had.the power of pyrokinesis and astral projection, so you could have gotten one of those. So, you could be dangerous if we do not find out which ones you have. If you got pyrokinesis and one of your cousins annoyed you, well, they could be up in flames and you couldn't stop it. Now you know that and I know you will try to control yourself, but it doesn't work that easily. It took your Aunts and I awhile before we at least somewhat mastered our powers. Okay?"  
  
"Yes, I guess I understand now."  
  
The two, daughter and mother, sat there for a few minutes in utter silence until Prue came up with an idea. She walked out of the room and went to the palace library where she picked out a book. When she came back she set the book on the table.  
  
"What is that for Mummy?" asked Julia.  
  
"Just watch," said Prue.  
  
Prue then sat down at her throne. She waved her hand just slightly and the book came to her.  
  
"That is telekinesis," said Prue, "now you try."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Julia started concentrating at the book, trying to figure out how her mother made it move. She finally resolved in just concentrating and waving her hand. When Julia did this, the book did nothing, it just stayed the same, and Julia got a bit annoyed.  
  
"Can't get annoyed," she thought, "remember what Mum said."  
  
This time, when Julia started concentrating, she concentrated harder than the first time. When she waved her hand this time, the book came hurtling at her. The book was a foot, half a foot, an inch from her head, and then it stopped, in mid air, it stopped and dropped onto her lap.  
  
"I got it," she said quietly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that day, Julia was spying on her mother talking to Leo. She knew it was about her, and that made it important to her. She was kneeling outside her mother's door and she heard Leo talking.  
  
"She did it, really? The Elders say that can't be true. They say that Julia can't get her powers until Gwyn does and she doesn't have them yet."  
  
"But she did it, right in front of my face. She made the book fly at her and suddenly stop and drop in her lap. And Leo, I didn't do a thing. It was all Julia. Unless." she trailed off.  
  
"Unless someone else did it for me when I got frustrated," said Julia from her hiding spot. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that."  
  
"Julia.Have you been listening to us this whole time?"  
  
"Yes, Mum.I have."  
  
"I guess it's for the best," said Leo. 


	4. Levitation

Levitation  
  
"Leo, she was listening in on us!" screamed Prue. "How is it for the best?"  
  
"It's for the best because she is a smart girl and we wouldn't her to be in a situation and find out that she doesn't have powers. She could get herself killed and then the Young Ones would be no more," said Leo calmly.  
  
"Yes, I guess, but when did the Elders tell you who was going to get their powers first? And why didn't you already tell us? And did they tell you what powers each of them would get?" asked Prue.  
  
"The Elders told me everything the day that Andrea received her powers," said Leo, "and they told me to tell you that the girls were going to get powers, but that I am not supposed to tell you what powers they were going to get except that one will come from you and one from the father and that they might get extra powers if the Elders see it fit."  
  
"Oh, okay, fine, just fine," said Prue, "I don't get any info, none at all. Go to Phoebe and tell her this. She has to be prepared for her own daughter's powers. Oh Leo, just get out of my sight, I'm not very happy with you."  
  
"Bye," said Leo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, at the Spigalian palace, Phoebe got quite a surprise. She was sitting in a large chair reading a Spigalian epic in front of the fire place and her servant came into the room.  
  
"Your Majesty, there is a young man waiting at the door for you. He said that he needed to see you about something and that his name started with a B and ended with 'zor.' He said that you would know who he was from that," said the servant.  
  
"Thank you Sarus, you may go now," replied Phoebe.  
  
"In my opinion he looked a little like a thief who wants to get the best of you," said Sarus.  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion did I now?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No, your Majesty, you didn't."  
  
"Go now, and I will see to my guest," said Phoebe while she was privately thinking, 'Yes, it's Cole, I can't believe he forgave me!'  
  
Phoebe dismissed her servant and ran out of the library. She ran down the spiraling staircase and through the corridors down to the hall where her guest was waiting for her arrival. Just before the doors to the hall, she stopped, brushed off her dress, caught her breath, and straightened out her hair. Another servant, who was standing at the door, opened it for her while yet another servant called, "Her Royal Majesty, Queen of Spigalia, Queen Phoebe I!"  
  
Cole bowed, and took her hand and kissed it gently, while Phoebe looked like she didn't care.  
  
"Your Majesty," said Cole, "I have requested a private audience with you for a royal emergency."  
  
"My Lord, If this is an economical emergency or any other type other than a social call, then I must dismiss you without any other thought," said Phoebe.  
  
The two went on like this for another half hour until Phoebe dismissed her servants and took Cole to the library where they could talk privately.  
  
"Oh Cole, you forgave me, thank you," said Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty, I did," replied Cole, "and now we shall get to business."  
  
"Oh Cole enough with the formality, what did you really come her for?"  
  
"Phoebe, I missed you okay, I admit it, I missed you."  
  
"Yes I know you." Phoebe was cut off bye a shrill scream coming from her daughter's room, "Oh crap, a demon."  
  
"Wait here Cole, I have to go see what is wrong with Gwyn."  
  
"Can't I come?"  
  
"No, she doesn't know about you and me, stay here, I'll only be a minute."  
  
"But I can help!"  
  
"I know you can, but she doesn't know you."  
  
"Well you can just introduce me as 'Lord Cole' then."  
  
"Fine, fine, I give in, if you're coming, come on!"  
  
The two raced down the halls towards the west end of the palace. At then end of the hall they took a sharp right, stumbling into a room with a dark haired, emerald green eyed seven year old girl floating in mid air.  
  
"Mommy, help, I can't get down," moaned the little girl.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Phoebe. "Here, Gwyn, grab my hand and I'll help you down. Leo.Leo."  
  
"What?" asked Leo, "What's going on?" He pointed up, "and why is she up there?"  
  
"Well little Gwyneth here has discovered that she can levitate," said Cole.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Gwyn when she got back down on her bed.  
  
"Oh, Gwyn, this is Lord Cole, a friend," said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, okay, if he's a friend I guess its okay."  
  
"So what happened, Gwyn?" asked Leo.  
  
"Well, I was in here, lying on my bed, and then Crystal, my cat, came in her and said that she was hungry, so I gave her something to eat and laid back down on my bed. Then I got really bored and I kinda broke one of the house rules, Mamma, and I started jumping on my bed. And then, on my last jump, I started floating, and I got scared and screamed and you guys came in and helped me down."  
  
"Well, that would be your powers coming into play," said Leo.  
  
"Powers?!" said Phoebe and Cole all at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, remember what he said that day when Andy got her powers.Oops.I wasn't supposed to say that," said Gwyneth.  
  
"So you're a little spy too?" asked Leo.  
  
"No, actually, that was Andy, and she told us everything you guys said."  
  
"They all do it, Leo, we've caught them all in the act at least once," said Phoebe.  
  
"Okay, well, now that that's settled, I have to go. I'm being called. By the way, Phoebe, what powers did King James have?"  
  
"He could transform into other animals, turn other things into animals, and he could talk to animals."  
  
"Well, we know what your daughter's powers are," said Leo.  
  
"What?" asked Gwyneth eagerly.  
  
"You can levitate, transform yourself and others into animals and talk to animals."  
  
"How do you know Leo?"  
  
"The Elders told me," he said and he orbed out.  
  
"Great, just great. He uses that stupid excuse again." 


	5. A Little Slow Aren't You

A Little Slow Aren't You?  
  
(At Prue's palace in Galasia)  
  
"Prue, I've just talked to the elders and they said that they calculated wrong and that Julia was supposed to get her powers when she did," said Leo.  
  
"Really, I have powers! Please, tell me what they are! Please, Leo, Please!" said Julia in absolute joyousness.  
  
"You have telekinesis and pyrokinesis. Telekinesis is moving things with your mind and pyrokinesis is you know, stuff with fire. You can make a ball of fire appear out of thin air and throw it at someone like demons can with there energy balls. You can light a fire in a fire place without wood. You can set someone fire. You know, you can basically anything with fire. You can touch it and not get hurt. You basically have the powers of a fire witch except that you aren't immune to magic," explained Leo.  
  
"I get it. Mum, this is going to be a lot of fun."  
  
"Not for me it won't be," mumbled Prue. Then in a louder voice she said, "Leo, how am I going to be able to help Julia get this 'fire power' under control. I've never had it and I don't know how it works."  
  
"You can't help her, Prue, she has to do it on her own like you and your sisters did when you got your powers."  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that."  
  
"Look, I have to go to Paige, Issabella is going to get her powers in a few hours, and I want her to be prepared for it. Bye," and Leo orbed out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey Paige," said Leo.  
  
"Ahh." screamed Paige, orbing out, and then back in, "Oh, Leo, it's just you. You scared me. Don't do that. Ever.Again.Ever!" she scolded.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said Leo.  
  
"Now, what was it that you wanted?" asked Paige.  
  
"Oh, yeah, um I just wanted to tell you that Issabella was going to."  
  
"Get powers, yeah I know that Leo. You really should tell the Elders that they need to keep you updated. Another whitelighter came in an hour ago and warned me that she would get them. And guess what, about ten minutes ago, I walked in on her and spooked her like you just did to me and she orbed out and then back in."  
  
"Oh, so she did get the orbing power."  
  
"Yeah, so what is her other power?"  
  
"She can read minds."  
  
"She can what?"  
  
"Read minds, King Louis had that one didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess he did."  
  
"Well, I guess since she already has her powers, that I should get going. I think I will have that conversation that you mentioned. With the Elders that is. Mayhap I can get a little more information out of them. Like why are they getting their powers now."  
  
"Bye Leo."  
  
Then Leo orbed out leaving Paige thinking about her past. About her mother, her father, her sisters, and her brother. 


	6. Ten Years of Magic

1 Ten Years of Magic  
  
Over the next ten years, the Young Ones developed their powers and defeated demons by the dozen. The Charmed Ones had more personal accomplishments. Piper and Leo got married and so did Phoebe and Cole. Piper and Phoebe, though they were married, did not lose their stature of Queenhood. Prue and Paige didn't have accomplishments on the marital front, but both cleaned up her kingdom to almost absolute perfection. Sure there were the occasional demon or two, but this didn't stop the Charmed Ones from having personal lives.  
  
The Young Ones matured and grew more and more beautiful. Julia had raven black hair and steely silver-blue eyes much resembling her mother's. Andrea had mousse brown hair and obsidian black eyes. Gwyneth had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes that shimmered brighter and brighter as the years passed. And lastly, Issabella had golden honey blonde hair and violet blue eyes. Julia and Andrea resembled their mothers, while Gwyneth and Issabella resembled their fathers.  
  
Each of the girls developed her powers miles at a time. Julia's power of telekinesis grew more powerful every day and by the time her 18th birthday rolled along, she could think of an object that she wanted and it would come sailing at her and then lightly drop on her lap. Her power of pyrokinesis grew just as steadily, though she only used it on the demons that could only be killed by fire. She was actually quite afraid of that power.  
  
Andrea had her powers under control just as well or even better than Julia. Sure, controlling the ability to freeze time isn't that hard, but Andrea's power was a bit more sophisticated than her mother's was. Andrea's consisted of being able to freeze certain body parts separately. Also, she could freeze one part of the brain at a time. She could control whether or not someone would remember an incident and that is what took some time to control. Also, her power of appearation (yes, I made that up), or the ability to make things appear out of thin air, also took some time to get under control. She had to strain to keep herself from accidentally making new people or things when it wasn't appropriate.  
  
Now, Gwyneth's powers were a bit easier to control. For levitation, all she had to keep herself from doing is accidentally levitating in front of guests. Like Andrea, Gwyneth's power of levitation was more sophisticated than her mother's. Gwyneth could not only levitate herself, but other people as well. Gwyneth's other power, transformation, was the easiest for her to control because she hardly ever needed it, or used it, unless she was extremely bored or it was absolutely necessary, though talking to animals was very useful.  
  
Issabella's powers of orbing and reading minds were hard to control at times, and easy to control at others. Orbing was relatively easy to control, but mind reading was very, very hard to control. Sometimes, Issabella would start daydreaming and she would get so rapped up in her dream that she would start reading the nearest person's mind. At times, though, it was very useful. One demon the Young Ones were fighting was very afraid of water, yet none of them knew that. So, absentmindedly, Issabella started reading the demon's mind and found out this small detail and all the Young Ones had to do was throw a bucket of water on the demon and he was dead.  
  
Together, the cousins were hell for any demon that encountered them. Either the demon gave up at the sight of them, or he was destroyed by a vanquish, the demons never escaped the will of the four cousins. And sometimes, the Young Ones didn't even have to use their powers on the demon, all they needed were a few words of a spell and a potion and he was gone. At other times, the girls had to reach to the farthest extent of their powers to destroy the demon, but in the end, the demon gave up or was vanquished.  
  
Now the Charmed Ones were all very influential in the art of vanquishing the demons ugly little asses. They all pitched in to help vanquish any demon of any form. As eight, the Charmed Ones and the Young Ones were almost, just almost, invincible, but you know, no one is invincible ever, so every once in a while, the demon got away and didn't come back. But the eight never gave up. As a family, everyone was a supportive as possible and everyone had personal victories and personal failures. 


	7. The Not So Secret Plan

The Not So Secret Plan  
  
Piara is a small kingdom in the midst of magic. It is also the most magical place in history. Everything – from the east to the west, from the north to the south – uses or is related to magic. The surrounding kingdoms were formed to protect the magic in Piara and from the day of formation, have done exactly that. There has always been skirmishes between the creatures of good magic and the creatures of bad magic – between the BrightMorning elves and the DarkMorning elves, between the witches and warlocks, between the dragons(good) and the trolls(bad), between the dragons(good) and the wizards(bad) – but the kings and queens have never interfered, until now. On Issabella's 15th birthday, chaos broke out in Piara.  
  
On the day that Issabella was born, the king and queen of Piara were poisoned by someone very close to the royal family. The culprit was never caught and the Prince – Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's brother – was named King Mathew of Piara. The sisters mourned the death of their parents but congratulated their brother's sudden promotion to king.  
  
On Issabella's 15th birthday, the King of Piara ordered his personal army to gather all of the BrightMorning elves, good dukes and lords, and every other good magic creature in Piara, except for the dragons. When the Charmed Ones heard about this, they gathered all of the good magic creatures in their respective kingdoms and told them to prepare for war with the evil magic creatures in Piara. But the Charmed Ones didn't know that their brother collected these creatures and locked them in the dungeons that were magically locked so that only he or one of the Charmed Ones could unlock. The two kings of the two kingdoms surrounding Galasia, Arcainia, Spigalia, and Lanaria knew where the king had put the creatures and they prepared their armies to stop the Charmed Ones from attacking the evil in Piara – fore they were evil also.  
  
The plan of King Mathew was for the Detosan and Tealian armies to attack Galasia, Arcainia, Spigalia, and Lanaria from the outside while the Piaran army attacked them from the inside. But, with all of this preparation came a single consequence: Issabella, the youngest of the Young Ones, one day accidentally read her Uncle's mind and found his plan, and she informed the whole world.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mum!!!" cried Issabella.  
  
"What?! What's wrong? Where's the demon?" asked Paige as she orbed in.  
  
"It was an accident, I swear it was!" said Issabella.  
  
"Izzy, what did you do?"  
  
"Well, I was just lying here and my mind kind of drifted off and I started reading Uncle Mathew's mind and I found out his plan and it said that the armies of Detosa and Tealia were going to attack us and Aunt Prue and Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe from the outside while he attacked from the inside and that all of the good magic creatures of Piara are locked up in the dungeon and, and oh Mum, I am so sorry!" cried Issabella.  
  
"Izzy, Izzy, dear sweet Izzy. It's okay my darling, you don't have to be sorry," said her mother soothingly.  
  
"I didn't mean to do it."  
  
"I know, I know. I think I'll ask Leo about this. Leo! Leo!"  
  
"What?! What?" asked Leo as he orbed in.  
  
"My brother has changed over to the evil side. Izzy here accidentally read his mind and found that out. She also found that The Detosan and Tealian armies are going to attack us from the outside while the Piaran army is going to attack us from the inside."  
  
"I see. I will go consult the Elders about this," and he orbed out in a sparkle of blue lights.  
  
* * * * *  
  
("Up there")  
  
"Excuse me, I must speak to them," said a young man.  
  
"I am sorry, but they can not be disturbed at this moment. They are discussing the Charmed Ones and the Young Ones," said the guard.  
  
"Well, then, they might want to talk to me because I am the whitelighter for the Charmed Ones and the Young Ones, and I have some very important information concerning them," said the young man.  
  
"Oh alright, you may go in," he said and he opened the door.  
  
"Thank you," he said and he walked into the room.  
  
"Ah…Leo, we were just talking about the Charmed Ones and the Young Ones," said a voice.  
  
"Yes, and I have something to tell you that is of most importance," said Leo respectfully.  
  
"Well, get on with it," said another voice.  
  
"Um, yes. Well the youngest of the Young Ones found out that the King of Piara switched sides."  
  
"Yes, we know," said the first voice.  
  
"We were just discussing that," said the second.  
  
"We were about to call for you, but you came to us first. So here is what we want them to do," said a female voice. After she explained, she said, "It may be dangerous, but we know that they can do it."  
  
"Good bye, Leo. Go tell your charges what to do," said the Elders together.  
  
* * * * * 


	8. A Charmed Plan

1 A Charmed Plan  
  
"Piper! Piper!" screamed Leo as he orbed into the Arcaine palace.  
  
"What Leo? What's wrong?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah, what's up Leo?" asked Piper's 16 year old daughter Andrea.  
  
"Piper," he said panting, "you half to get your sisters and nieces here right now. There is a 'family' emergency."  
  
"Well, the only way I can do that is if you orb them here," retorted Piper.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's right," said Leo as he orbed out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Paige!" Leo called.  
  
"Yes Leo," said Paige behind him.  
  
Leo jumped and said, "take Izzy and orb to Piper's."  
  
"Ah, so that is where we are going to meet."  
  
"Ok, bye," said Leo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Prue!" said Leo.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh, Leo, it's just you," said Prue after regaining her composure.  
  
"Get your daughter."  
  
"Okay, why?"  
  
"There is a 'family' emergency," said Leo.  
  
"Ok. Julia!"  
  
"Yes mother?" said Julia as she stepped from behind the door.  
  
"You eavesdropper!"  
  
"Yes, mother, I know. The habit didn't just disappear as I got older. I might be 18, but I still am curious about what is going on in this palace."  
  
"Well, let's go then," said Leo as he orbed them to Phoebe's palace. When they got there, they saw Phoebe, Gwyneth and Cole waiting for them.  
  
"Where to, Leo?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Piper's."  
  
"Okay, sweetie, let's go," Phoebe said to Cole and they shimmered out to Piper's with Leo orbing right behind them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well, Leo, what's the emergency?" asked Piper when Leo orbed in with Prue and Julia.  
  
"I'm not the one to ask. Izzy, you up to it?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yes, I am Leo," replied Issabella. She spent the next half an hour recounting what had happened and answering questions.  
  
"Well, if that's all," said Prue, "Leo, you might want to tell us what it is that we are supposed to do."  
  
"Well, the Elders told me that you eight…" started Leo.  
  
"Wait, even the girls?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, they must come too. Well, you have to surprise Mathew and well, you know, vanquish him."  
  
"Wait, vanquish him?" asked Prue. "Like with a spell and a potion?"  
  
"No, it's much easier than that. Plus he wouldn't react to a potion or a spell made by a witch."  
  
"Then what?" asked Prue. She was very hurt that she was going to vanquish her older brother.  
  
The Charmed Ones and the Young Ones thought for a while and then Issabella broke the silence.  
  
"We have to stab him in through the heart."  
  
Everyone stared at her for a second and then Julia thought of something.  
  
"Did you, you know," she said waving her hand.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cheater."  
  
Izzy stuck out her tongue to show that she didn't care.  
  
"It doesn't matter how she did it, just that we know what we have to do," said Phoebe. She looked over at her oldest sister and asked, "are you going to be okay about this?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine. It's just…he was our brother…It's…I mean…I was very close to him," she said and started crying.  
  
"It's okay Prue," Piper said putting her arm around her big sister, "It'll be okay."  
  
Prue suddenly changed her attitude, "well, if we MUST do this, then let's get to it!"  
  
Everyone agreed and then they started discussing how they were going to get to Mathew's palace.  
  
"Well, Leo, Paige, and Izzy can take two people each and then we can orb there," suggested Piper.  
  
"Wait, did we forget about me?" asked Cole from the corner.  
  
"No, sweetie, you can come if you want to. You can help us kill all of the demons," said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Okay," said Prue taking charge, "Izzy will take Piper and Andrea, Paige will take Julia and me, and Leo will take Phoebe and Gwyn, and Cole will take the weapons."  
  
"It's settled then," said Piper.  
  
"LET'S GO!" said the Young Ones and they orbed – and shimmered – out. 


	9. The Explanation

1 The Explanation  
  
(At the Palace in Piara)  
  
"Where are we?" asked Andrea nervously.  
  
"We're right outside the dungeons. We're going to go in there and rescue all the prisoners and then we will go after Mathew," whispered Prue.  
  
"Okay, let's get this over with," said Piper.  
  
They walked into the dungeon where they saw witches and elves, Dukes and Lords, and even some Duchesses and Ladies. The witches looked like they would kill anything that came into the dungeons and the elves looked like they hadn't slept in years. The Dukes and Lords were planning an escape while the Duchesses and Ladies were comforting each other. When the girls walked in, the witches almost started throwing spells, but before they could, one of them saw Leo.  
  
"Wait, that's Leo. He's my whitelighter. Leo, who are they? Are they putting you in here too? Did you get caught?" asked the old witch.  
  
"No, Agatha, these are the Charmed Ones and the Young Ones. We have come to help you escape," Leo told the witch.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Let's get to work girls," said Prue.  
  
The Charmed Ones started unlocking each cell while the Young Ones looked on. When all the cells were unlocked, Prue explained the plan.  
  
"You will all stay here until you see a blue cat walk in. That will be Gwyn, and it will mean that Mathew is dead and the coast is clear. Until then, stay where you are. Now, if a green cat walks through, it will mean that Piper and Andrea have frozen everyone and that you must get out quickly. Until either cat comes in, pretend that we haven't been here. Good Luck."  
  
"Good Luck, Charmed Ones," said the witch called Agatha, "and good luck to you too, Young Ones!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Now, where's Mathew?" asked Piper.  
  
"He's in the throne room," said Issabella.  
  
"Thank you, Izzy," said Gwyn sarcastically, "but where is the throne room?"  
  
"We know where it is," said the Charmed Ones in unison.  
  
"We grew up here remember," said Paige.  
  
"That's right," said Gwyn, "sorry about that Izzy."  
  
"Follow us!"  
  
The company of ten walked down the corridor towards the golden double doors that marked the throne room. When they saw the guards at the front of the doors, Cole walked in front of the group and threw one energy ball at each guard. Then, Gwyn transformed into a mouse and crept into the throne room. She saw Mathew with his golden crown on his head and a woman dressed in green silk at his side. Then, Gwyn crept back outside and told the nine waiting people that they probably win easily because there were only two people in the room.  
  
"Okay," said Prue taking charge again, "here's the plan: Gwyn will change into one of these fools and say that she found the Charmed Ones wandering around the palace. Then, we'll come in and have a little chat with our older brother. If we get into any trouble, we'll call for you guys. Gwyn will still be in guard form and she will introduce you as the Young Ones, daughters of the Charmed Ones. Then, we'll fight. Everyone got it? Good! Let's do it!"  
  
Gwyn changed into a guard and entered the throne room. "Your Majesty," said she, "I found the Charmed Ones sneaking around the palace and brought them here."  
  
"Ah, bring them in," said the King.  
  
"Yes Your Majesty."  
  
Gwyn walked back outside and told Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Prue that it worked, and she brought them in.  
  
"Here they are Your Majesty."  
  
"You may go now."  
  
Gwyn walked out and told everyone it was still working.  
  
"Izzy, read his mind to see if he is believing us."  
  
"Okay," said Issabella. She read his mind and said, "If he doesn't believe us, then he is hiding it very well because I couldn't find a trace of disbelief."  
  
"Good," said Julia.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"So, Mathew," said Prue, "we hear that you switched over."  
  
"And how did you find this out?" asked Mathew.  
  
"Oh, we have our sources," said Piper.  
  
"And who would that be?" asked Mathew.  
  
"A certain daughter of a very powerful witch," said Phoebe.  
  
"And which witch would this be?" asked Mathew getting more nervous by the minute.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," said Paige sarcastically.  
  
"You!" screamed Mathew at Paige.  
  
"You what?" said Paige innocently.  
  
"You half-breed!" he screamed.  
  
"I'm a half-breed? So that is why I can orb," said Paige, "how cool."  
  
"I didn't know you were a half-breed," said Phoebe.  
  
"That's not why we're here, Phoebe," said Prue. "We can talk about that later. Now, Mathew, why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" asked Mathew.  
  
"Switch over, kill our parents, trap all of the good magic in the kingdom?"  
  
"Wait, you killed our parents?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe," said Piper.  
  
"Sorry, I'll shut up."  
  
"Now, back to you Mathew," said Piper, "why did you do it?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well, for the record, the dragons are still out there somewhere," he said trying to get off the subject.  
  
"Just get on with it will you."  
  
"That's right. Well if I have to do this, then let us start with when. I switched over when the half-breed married King Louis. Why? Because I had just found out that she was a half-breed and I wanted revenge and the only way to get that and have it be acceptable was to switch over. Now, I killed our parents fifteen years ago because that was the first part of my revenge. I was only trying to poison mother, but father took a sip of mother's wine and was poisoned too. Then, earlier this year, I locked up all of the good magic because I knew you would gather all of your armies and attack the evil in my kingdom. Then, the half-breed wouldn't have anyone to protect her, so I could easily get to her and kill her. Then, my revenge would be complete and her line would be cut off for good. By the way, did I introduce you to my wife yet? No, what a pity. Well, sisters – and half-breed – this is my wife Sarissa. Sarissa, these are my sisters Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, and this is the half-breed, which has no name to me. Now, tell ME something. Who told you I had gone evil?"  
  
"The half-breed's daughter," said Phoebe. "Oops. I'm sorry Paige. It was Paige's daughter. I bet you didn't know that we have daughter did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't. Can I meet my nieces?"  
  
"I guess so," said Piper. "Gwyn, bring them in."  
  
Gwyn walked in still as the guard and said, "Your Majesty, I would like to present to you The Young Ones!"  
  
"Nice Gwyn, now go back to yourself and get in line," said Phoebe to her daughter.  
  
"Alright mother," she said, and she changed back into herself.  
  
"Now," said Prue, "I would like to introduce you to Julia(Julia waves), my daughter, Gwyneth(Gwyn waves), Phoebe's daughter, Andrea(Andrea waves), Piper's daughter, and Issabella(Izzy waves), Paige's daughter."  
  
"Hey, why do I have to be last?" Issabella asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Because you're the youngest. Now turn around, close your mouth and smile," said Andrea.  
  
"Oh. But that's not fair."  
  
"Now," said Mathew, "tell me why you are really here."  
  
"To kick your ass!" said all the girls together. 


	10. The Fight

1 The Fight  
  
****Ah, the fight, the one thing we can always expect from an episode of Charmed****  
  
"So how do you think you can kill me? I have more sophisticated powers than you do!" said Mathew.  
  
"Well, what are your powers?" asked Julia sarcastically.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sarcastic my little niece. Let's see, I have energykinesis," he said as he made an energy ball appear in the palm of his left hand.  
  
"Hold up for a second," said Phoebe. "Cole!"  
  
"Yes," he said popping his head into the room.  
  
"Could you help us please?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay? I also have pyrokinesis, telekinesis, astral projection, and I can blink," said Mathew demonstrating each power as he said it.  
  
"Well," said Prue, "all of us put together have telekinesis, astral projection, pyrokinesis, energykinesis, premonition, mind reading, transformation, time freezing, levitation, and orbing."  
  
"Don't forget that I can blow things up and Andrea can make things out of thin air," said Piper.  
  
"Yeah, and Cole can shimmer," said Gwyneth.  
  
"Oh, yes, those too."  
  
"Wait, a demon is fighting for good?" questioned Mathew uneasily. "Oh, well, you all might be strong, but I am still stronger."  
  
"I wouldn't say that so soon Mathew," said Paige.  
  
"Shut up half-breed. Well, let's get this over with," said Mathew. Then, to Sarissa, he said, "dear heart, please go into the back room and wait for me there."  
  
"Yes Your Majesty," said Sarissa.  
  
"Okay dear sisters and nieces – and half-breed – be prepared."  
  
"Mathew flung an energy ball at Paige who orbed it back at him. Mathew jumped out of the way just in time and the energy ball hit the wall behind him.  
  
"I never liked you half-breed," said Mathew.  
  
"Ah, but you see, I don't care."  
  
"Mathew," said Prue, "you might have been my brother before, but you went evil, so now, I only see you as a piece of trash in my way."  
  
That hurt Mathew more than any sort of magic ever could. "You.. don't.. love.. me?" he said falling to his knees.  
  
As Prue's answer, she flung him against the wall where he went limp.  
  
"Prue, you were my best friend. You were my only friend. You were my little sister, my darling little sister. If going evil has made you hate me, then I regret it. If I had ever known you were going to hate me because of it, I would have never gone evil, I would have forgotten revenge and we would be one happy family. Prue, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you. If you hate me, then I am as good as dead already," said Mathew. As he said this, it was visible to everyone that the magic was draining out of him.  
  
"Andrea, make me a knife," said Prue. Obviously, she had not listened to Mathew's speech.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Prue," said Andrea as she quickly made a plain dagger out of thin air. "Here you are."  
  
"Thank you," said Prue as she took the dagger from Andrea. "I shall never forgive you, Mathew. You were my dearest big brother, and I loved you more than anything. But when you threaten one of my little sisters and call her a 'half-breed,' you have over-stepped your boundaries."  
  
Then she took the dagger and vanquished Mathew with one stab through the heart. He was engulfed in flames and perished. All that was left of him was a scream and a scorch mark on the floor.  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
